Tough
by XichihimeX
Summary: Orihime Inoue also known as the princess due to her kind nature well during school out of school she doesn't care for anybody except the members in her gang 'Deadly Flower' What happens when a yakuza leader comes and her cover is blown? A new treatment awaits her. To make it worse when a new orange haired guy popes into the picture she finds herself having a CRUSH!
1. The truth is reveled!

**Hey everyone this is my first ever story and I hope you like it! So basically the theme behind this story is that I've never read a fan fiction where Orihime is a total badass so I shall write this story and make my imagination happy and we are in A.U so be prepared *grabs some chocolate* let's go! Please enjoy =P**

**And Disclaimer I do not own any wrights to Bleach or any of the characters.**

**P.S. this chapter is all in Orihime's P.O.V**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Hi my name is Orihime Inoue I'm 17 years old my birthday is on September the 3__rd__ I go to Karakura High. I live on my own because my brother died in a car accident and I don't know my parents but I know that they were abusive and my brother took me away from them. _

The sun was shining brightly and I had to squint my eyes a bit as I looked out of the window.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh the sun is so nice right tatsuki-chan?" I said in my usual sing song voice

_You may think I was just another ordinary high school girl._

"Your right Orihime. "Said my best friend I've known here since I was a child she was always there for me when I was being bullied and she always supports me. And she knows my secret!

"I just love Karakura summer's the crickets how you can sleep with shorts on go to the summer festival just … "I sigh and smile shyly "just everything."

"Orihime-Chan! Why don't we go to the beach just you and me and then we ca-"the enthusiastic pink haired girl started to come closer her fingers wiggling in the air but the national karate champion gave her a hard punch causing her to fly over to the other side of the room. Tatsuki-chan clapped her hands together and started to slowly walk over to chizuru then … telling you what happened next would probably be a bad idea. But anyway would you like to know my secret? I'm a Yakuza leader. Don't worry I don't do crimes we're kinda small only 100 members but still! Karakura is and always will be MY territory; but no one from school known's my secret and I intend to keep it that way. My pretty friend Mahana (who's part of my gang). Frowned lightly and leaned over the table and whispered into my ear.

"Orihime we have trouble look out the window. " She sounded alarmed as she said those words and I didn't know that was the day that everything was going to change.

I looked out the window and saw something that would ruin my reputation the very reputation to hide the fact that I was a yakuza leader and I would be DAMMED if I let that happen! I quickly took out my phone and texted Rangiku she was probably shopping but she would get here fast and get them out of here.

_Rangiku,_

_You know Ginjou Kuugo and his rubbish gang _

_There here and there must be at least 50 of them here_

_In front of my SCHOOL get here quick _

_And lead them somewhere else_

_A.S.A.P! _

I sent the message to her and I stood up prepared to them the news

"Everyone! XCution are here and I cannot let them know we go to this school if they know we go here they will tell everyone and there will defiantly be more gangs coming here so we need to keep a low profile until Rangik-" my phone vibrated loudly on the table I grabbed it and read the message out loud

"I'm sorry Orihime but I won't be able to get to you the train broke down and now I'm stuck in Kinogaya! I tried calling Renji but he didn't answer that dumass probably lost his phone again Ikkaku is the only one answering his phone but he won't make it in time it'll take him half an hour to get to you. You'll have to figure out what to do on your own, again I'm sorry." I stared at the two words

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry?_

_I'm sorry?!_

"WHAT THE F*CK .SORRY THAT'S IT!?" I grabbed the edge of my desk and stared to pick it up.

"Hime!" Michiru yelled at me and grabbed my hand "stop it Orihime" She looked me in the eyes.

"O – Okay "I steadily put the table down "I got a bit angry" I said and laughed a bit at the end."Anyway we've just got to go face them I guess tell them to leave or … we'll have to use force" I started to walk towards the door. "Let's go"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what's going to happen next? And who known's? Maybe a certain strawberry will appear. DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible bye!**


	2. Is it love!

**Hello people! Thank you so much for the two people who reviewed my last chapter I was so happy I got some starbursts to celebrate the achievement. Well our hime-chan got very angry last time so without further ado let's get this story on the way! Oops nearly forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters involved they all belong to Tite Kubo. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's go." I started to walk down the corridor and I heard the scuttle of chairs moving aside and soon saw my friends (except Chizuru she was knocked out cold).

"Orihime we'll try our best so you can rely on us ok? You always take care of gang business on your own and you _always_ came back with bruises" Ryo was on the verge of tears she was always so strong it was weird seeing her biting her lip and her voice wobbling "just just trust us okay?" tears were streaming down her face by now .

"I never knew you guys felt like that" I was walking towards my crying friend and hugged her tight "but ... I do trust you guys I trust you with my life I would take a bullet for you girls and _always _remember that you guys are the best people I have ever met" A new kind of energy formed inside of me and I knew that I had to protect them no matter what the cost.

We walked through the front doors of Karakura High confidently just as Ginjou grabbed someone by the shirt he stopped when that Jackie started talking.

"Leader Ginjou Kuugo" She was talking so firkin LOUD!

"Shut UP Jackie can't you see I'm busy here?" Ginjou practically shouted that, making the kid he was holding tremble. There was now a large group watching some people even recording it on their phones hoping to post it on YouTube probably. _Pathetic_. But I won't allow anyone to do that to my classmates. No one makes them tremble with fear.

_NO…_

"GINJOU!"

_NO…_

He looked up

_NO!_

And I was there in a matter of seconds punching him right on the bridge of his nose and I heard a satisfying _CRUNCH_. Jackie soon came behind me while still recovering from the shock meant she had plenty of openings I gave a swift and perfect roundhouse kick and she was falling backwards hard. I didn't dwell on the fact that I finally got to kick that annoying Jackie in the face I was happy about that though and as I fought Mahana, Michiru, Ryo and Tatsuki came in and helped me fight them and surprisingly I felt something in my gut as if something was not right. And that was when I saw Ginjou that bastard was holding a metal pipe and was bringing it down on Tatsuki I wouldn't get there in time but I still ran and shouted as loud as I could.

"TATSUKI!"

_Orange?_

"Honestly I don't think that fighting 5 girls against all you thugs is very nice" A guy with a brighter shade of orange hair then me blocked the steel pipe with his forearm. He looked up at Ginjou "right?" And punched him on the bridge of his nose just like I did .His already bleeding nose shot out double the blood he was already spilling on the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just watched him as the mysterious orange haired guy turned around he had a scowl on his face which some people would consider scary. I liked it. I only just realized he was wearing our uniform but it somehow looked hot on him.

_What?_

I blinked my eyes in confusion.

_Did I just think that?! Did I just think he looked hot! Well actually his hair is kinda wild and spiky he's tall with some rugged features I can see that he is naturally tanned and his voice tops of his hand-._

My eyes opened up in shock as he was already leaving he walked straight past me.

"h-hey!" I turned around and grabbed him by his sleeve he must've not expected that because he fell backwards and landed on me and just like you see in anime and read in manga's his hands were on the side of my head and he was on top of me looking into my eyes a little shocked. And I did such a girly thing and blushed then I turned my head to the side. M y cheeks felt so hot and just as he opened his perfect mouth (I should really stop doing that!).

"IKKAKU MADARAME IS HERE, PREPARE TO DIE!" Ikkaku was standing there right in the middle of the front gates with his. Real sword?! I told everyone that they could only bring out their swords when it was a serious matter. Oh. I just realized that every time there is a fight Ikkaku always brings his real sword. Oh well I guess he just loves fighting hu? Well as long as he doesn't kill anyone that's all ri-.

"Oh no crap get off me quick!" I was trying to push him off but then quickly stopped his chest felt so muscley

"Why what's wrong?" he asked a bit concerned I felt like I could just have melt right here, right now. I laughed a little bit

"If Ikkaku see's you he'll probably kill you"

"YOU!"

_Too late._

"YOU THE CARROT TOP HAW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON THE LEADER OF THE DEADLY FLOWERS YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE AND THAT IS YOUR LIFE" He took the sheath of his sword and held it up high. At this rate the orange head might die!

"PREPARE TO DI-"

"IKKAKU!" I yelled, man I had to do a lot of yelling today, "its fine I'm fine in fact this guy he saved Tatsuki so he's been given a level A okay" I looked up at the orange haired guy again my cheeks instantly heating up again "w-what's your name anyway?" He looked down at me

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

_Ichigo?_

_Ichigo?_

"pfffftttt!hahahahahahahahahahahahaha s-strawberry!" I couldn't contain my laughter and I kept rolling in the only available space I had "OW! ha-ha I-I got a stitch ow ha-ha ow-ow-ow-ow "

He stood up with a light pink flush on his cheeks.

"N-no It means protector" Ichigo said to me quietly so only I could hear him.

"Well then I guess you're my strawberry protector right?" I smiled at him.

"What-whatever" he started to walk away.

"hey Ichigo! Meet me tomorrow after school at the front gates I gotta ask you something."

He only waved one hand in the air but I think that meant 'okay'

"Orihime-Chan!" I looked around and saw Chizuru standing in the crowd of people that were watching and recording the scene "Orihime-Chan are you crazy and what that bald guy said it wasn't true right?! There is no way you could ever be the leader of some dangerous gang the 'deadly flowers´ there's no way right? Right Orihime?"Chizuru started walking towards me

"Speak with more respect when you're talking to our leader!" I held out my hand to the side and shook my head.

"It's okay Ikkaku really, but Chizuru even though you're my friend I won't let you disrespect my gang and for everyone to know. I Orihime Inoue am the yakuza leader for the Deadly Flowers I founded the gang and made it what it is!" I flicked my fringe to the side "The Orihime you knew was a fake to trick all of you but now _this_ is the real me." I unbuttoned my white top a bit pulled it to the side and showed everyone my 6-leafed flower tattoo that was placed on my right breast."This is me." I turned around and left to go home. And I could already hear the whispers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow Orihime sure turned bad-ass okay so this is done chapter 3 is next and I need to go get more starburst I also need so advise for the next chapter so if you have any ideas please PM me or leave a comment in the reviews bye bye . For now. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**


	3. A new arrival

**Hello loyal readers! I have just bought 2 fricken HUGE Dairy Milk Whole Nut bars they are seriously huge (cost me 4 pounds though) I will go on a hype for the whole day .YAY! Well Orihime just walked away to go home or did she I don't know probably gonna make it up on the spot but still I have talked enough let's get back to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Slurpppp" _I drank my double milkshake with extra whip cream and sprinkle in the shape of stars I keep telling that Mashiro to just have normal sprinkles but she's just like that.

"Hime you seem sad is everything okay?" She asked I knew she was going to be concerned she had her hair in a pony tail and I told her everything, including my new - maybe- crush on a certain strawberry.

My cheeks had a light pink stain on them and I started to stutter again "I-It's not like I like him right? I mean I don't know it feels like my heart skips a beat like I can't talk and that merely being in the same room with him is just fine" I sigh and lay my head on the smooth cool table and I wrap my hands round my head "UGH! I've never felt like THIS!"I brought my head up quickly "should I tell him this feeling too tomorrow? I don't know" I was pacing up and down the aisle "What do I do?!" the bell that signaled when a customer came in chimed and I looked round. My hands were on my head ruffling up my hair and there he stood. Looking at me with those dreamy chocolate eyes he was still in his uniform and I just loved how it looked on him! I was just a mess my tie was over at the table. My shirt was untucked from my skirt and the top three buttons of my blouse was undone and my hair was in a messy ponytail. My cheeks instantly turned red and I turned around trying to make myself more presentable.

"Orihime?" His voice was so silky it made shiver a little.

I gulped "yeah?"

"Wanna go somewhere? I need to ask you something."He said those words so coolly

"U-Um o-okay" I glanced at the clock on the left wall

_4:30_

"OH MY GOSH! I'm late!" I grabbed my bag of the counter and drank the last of my milkshake "sorry Ichigo but I have to go" I quickly curtsied and ran out of the shop and I mentally face palmed  
"Did I just curtsy?!" I shouted in the middle of the road I didn't care if people looked at me in disgust .Screw them. In the middle of all my thoughts I bumped into someone and fell on my butt "Ow! Hey watch out were your going…" I looked up at the person I bumped into and it was no other then Uryuu Ishida. I havent seen him since like forever and.

He betrayed us all.

"Orihime?" He spoke

My face darkened and I started to walk past him.

"Hime!" he started following me.

Uryuu Ishida he made me _sick_

_Flashback_

"_Uryuu so when are they meant to get here?" I checked my watch it was nearly 11pm._

"_I don't know when they are coming but they should be here soon" He was shaking a bit but it was a little chilly_

"_Uryuu."I said _

"_Yeah" We both shivered as a cold wind blew my hair slightly swaying in the wind along with my skirt we were still in our school uniforms_

"_Why did you choose to bring me with you I mean you could have brought anyone else?"_

_He nodded his head_

"_I could have chosen anyone but I knew you could handle yourself no matter what that's why I choose you."_

_There were a bunch of guys starting to walk towards us there were about 20 of them and they nearly all had a metal rod in their hands if they were who I think they were. Then the Byakuya gang are all dirty, cheating bastards every single one of them it was suppose to be a 2v2 fight not 2 versus 20! But hey we could totally beat them. I looked at Uryuu a cheeky smile was on my face but when I saw him starting to back away. I frowned._

"_Uryuu is something wrong?" I asked him confused. He looked scared out of his mind_

"_I – I can't do this I'm sorry Orihime!" He turned around and sprinted away. I stood there shocked about what I just saw._

"_Uryuu?" I whispered "URYUU! YOU COWARD!"_

_End of flashback_

I ran away as fast as I could it's been three years since that day and now he's decided to just come back after everything he's done?! When I finally got to my dojo the Shun Shun Rikka It was already 6 pm

"Sorry I'm late!" I bowed my head "OW!" Tsubaki grabbed me by the ear and was pulling me around the room.

"You STUPID woman your late again I warned you that if were late one more time that you would have to clean the whole dojo! Didn't I?" He kept on dragging me .But somehow I got free and I saw Lily.

"Lily! Tsubaki's being mean he's going to make me clean the whole dojo tell him to stop it."I hid behind her

"First of all get changed Orihime and I'll" My pink haired friend cracked her knuckles "I'll deal with Tsuki" I backed out of the room to get dressed there was no specific dress code so I just wore my black shorts that had gold stars on the side with my black tank top with shiny gold stars placed randomly on the top. I walked over to the mat and started to practice. I heard the creak from the door and casually walked over and stopped dead in my tracks there stood…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhangers are the BEST who will come to the dojo even I don't know that anyway thanks for reading bye bye! And DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
P.S. sorry for the late update!  
**


End file.
